starfyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dejeel
Dejeel is the main antagonist of the game Densetsu no Stafy 4. Her ambition was to rule the Amy Kingdom and marry prince Koraru by stealing the Monamool Stone. Story Prior to the start of the game Dejeel was smitten with the handsome prince Koraru of the Amy Kingdom, but sadly for her he was already in love with another. So in order to make him her husband and achieve her ambition of ruling the kingdom she took control of the Monamool Stone, the kingdom's source of power and used it to bring chaos to the land and gain ultimate power. Despite her successful takeover of the kingdom, she was unaware that Materu, a single native of the kingdom had escaped and fled to Pufftop where she sought the help of the legendary Starfy to save the kingdom. However, Dejeel soon found out about this plan and used her hoard of minions and powerful allies to crush Starfy and his friends. Strategy There are 3 phases to the battle with Dejeel. Phase One: She will start off in her normal form, and all Starfy has to do is to keep attacking her head while avoiding being attacked by her eggs, spiny body, poisonous roses, and being swallowed by her. Phase Two: '''After defeating Dejeel once, the second phase has her swallow Starfy, and he must battle her from inside her mouth. She has a bunch of teeth sticking out, but one of them is a cavity, which is her weak point in this battle. Starfy must Star Spin multiple times onto her cavity, but enemies and whirlwinds will prevent Starfy from getting to the cavity, and as she takes more damage, the more unpredictable the pattern of enemies and whirlwinds there will be. After knocking a cavity away, Starfy must dodge the tooth as it falls, along with the other teeth soon after. Dejeel will regrow a whole new set of teeth multiple times as the battle goes on. '''Phase Three: To do this phase, the player must have gotten all 36 answer cards, then the final battle is unlocked. The final form of Dejeel is her face, which is covered by a fake one. Starfy must keep attacking pieces of her face while avoiding blades coming from her hair, and being imprisoned in a crystal heart from Dejeel's kiss. After one part of her face has been destroyed, Starfy will be teleported to the area of the Monamool Stone, which will attack Starfy with a bunch of hearts. After a while, he will be teleported back, and he will have to continue destroying her face. If Starfy wishes to reach the top of her head, he must climb on Dejeel's hands and reach the area, but if he stays on the hand too long, he will take damage by getting pinched by her fingers. After sustaining a certain amount of damage, Dejeel might teleport Starfy to the other side of the battlefield, where he can collect 10 giant red pearls to replenish his SP bar. She may also slowly regenerate pieces of her face, but Starfy can stop the regeneration by striking the designated area of regeneration. After breaking every part of her face, Dejeel is finally defeated. Attacks In her first form, she attacks by spitting out eggs, then spitting out needles to break them and turn them into spikeballs that seemingly home in on Starfy. She also moves horizontally (and vertically if she is low on health) on the screen with her spiny body. Then she rotates her body for a short amount of time, trying to damage Starfy. She also spits out an array of roses and thorns. The roses Starfy can faze through, but the thorns will damage him. She also swallows Starfy, which is undodgeable, and tries to damage him through a slow process digestion, but Starfy can escape by spinning wildly from the inside of her body. In her second form, she mainly has enemies and whirlwinds as protectors of her cavity, but direct contact with the rest of her teeth can damage Starfy, and after the cavity takes enough damage, all the teeth will fall form Dejeel's gums and damage Starfy. In her final form, she attacks by shooting blades from her hair. She also blows a kiss that sends out a heart that homes in on Starfy, and if it hits, he is trapped in a crystal heart which immobilizes his spinning, swimming, and jumping. Also, when Starfy stays on Dejeel's hand for too long, she may attempt to pinch him. When low on health, she can teleport Starfy to the other side of the battle field. This doesn't damage him, but the spike balls on the sides of the wall will damage him if he touches them, but there are also red pearls for Starfy to collect to replenish his SP bar. When even lower, she will try to regenerate a piece of her face, which can be stopped if Starfy spins on the designated area of regeneration and knocks off the regeneration beads. After a piece of her face is destroyed, Starfy will be teleported to the Monamool Stone, where it will attack him with hearts, and the more pieces of Dejeel's face destroyed, the more speed the hearts will gain. Note: At the beginning of each fight, Dejeel will let out a very high pitched evil laugh. When a good amount of damage is taken, she will howl loudly in pain. Trivia *Dejeel is the only female antagonist, other than Snips, in the Starfy series so far. *She is the second of three antagonists that only appear in one game. The other two being Evil and Mashtooth. *Like Ogura, she has three battle styles. *She apparently had a crush on Koraru, making Starly not the only one. *Starfy and Starly can dress up as her. Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Densetsu no Stafy 4 Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Villains